This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electronic drive modules (“eDMs”, e.g. electronic rear drive modules “eRDMs”) can be employed as a primary drive means for propelling a vehicle by providing torque to a set of primary drive wheels. Additionally or alternatively, EDMs can be employed as a secondary drive means (e.g., for providing all-wheel drive capabilities when the primary drive wheels are driven by a primary drive means) by providing torque to a set of secondary drive wheels. EDMs typically include an electric motor that transmits rotary power to a transmission and a differential assembly to drive a pair of vehicle wheels. The power source (e.g., a battery) for the electric motor is typically located away from the EDM at a remote location within the vehicle.